As known in the art, flashlight wand attachments are used as illumination, notification, alerting and identification devices in a variety of applications. These devices typically comprise a rigid and hollow elongated body member, which diffuses light emitted by the flashlight (or other handheld signalling device) they are mounted on. Typically, the wand attachment is fastened to the flashlight by means of threads, a latch or the like. One drawback of such rigid wand attachments is that, when mounted on the signalling device, the wand attachment is obstructive and the overall device is not compact and cannot be easily carried or stored in confined spaces (e.g. a pocket or purse). Additionally, as such wands are relatively long, misuse, for example by a user falling on top of the wand, can lead to injury or eventual death, in particular when the wand is broken during such misuse.
Consequently, there exists a need for a shield/diffuser attachment attachment, which, when mounted on a signalling device, allows for the latter to be easily carried and stored, but returns to its original shape when in use.